


Despite All Reason

by lionessvalenti



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Things Happened, Double Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bucky had a relapse. Shuri is going to fix it.





	Despite All Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



When Bucky came to, he was strapped to a bed. He pulled at his bonds. Vibranium. Good.  
"You're awake."  
He turned his head, and Shuri was sitting at his bedside. She took his hand, and instinctively he wrapped his fingers around hers.  
"What did I do?"  
She shook her head. "It'll come to you in time."  
"Did I hurt you?" If she didn't want to tell him what he'd done, then it couldn't have been good. He'd hurt people, maybe even killed them. He wouldn't forgive himself, but if he'd hurt her, he wasn't sure what he'd do.  
"No." She looked like she'd been crying. "Bucky, I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault."  
"I missed something."  
He squeezed her hand. "If you couldn't get it, it's not coming out. You need to put me back under. For good."  
Shuri stared at him for a moment, and then she kissed his forehead. She kept her face so close to his he could have kissed her if he hadn't been restrained. The soft want, something pure and simple, it brought him back.  
"I'm not going to do that. I'm going to fix this," she said. "I promise."  
Despite all reason, Bucky believed her.


End file.
